Red, Green, Silver, Gold
by JeccaBoyce
Summary: A Snape/Lily fan-fiction which focuses on the house system as well as the relationships between Snape, Lily and James. Amy OC : a somewhat mousy but cunning Slytherin girl with an unhealthy obsession for James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Red, Green, Silver, Gold.**

**LILY: **

"I sat there in the Three Broomsticks for FOUR hours. He never showed up. I suppose he was back at the castle laughing about me with his stupid little friends. I don't even know why I promised to meet up with him, we're supposed to be enemies of some sort. Even though we're both Gryffindors. Though, in a way, I'm glad he never showed up. I wouldn't know what to tell Severus if we ended up friends, never mind - god forbid - dating..."

Lily stopped writing in her diary as soon as she heard a noise from the entrance of the common room. She swiftly locked the red, leather-bound book and tucked it underneath the sofa with her quill. She turned around to see who had disturbed her; it was James.

"Lily." he was less confident around her today, a little nervous even. He played with the edge of his tie, and stared down at the red and gold stripes. Lily stood, anger cursing through her.

"And I suppose you have some extravagant, well-thought of excuse for why I was sat alone for four hours last night? I know you said you'd be late, James, but don't you think that's a bit ridicu-"

"Lily, let me talk." James had stopped fiddling and had made his way towards her. Standing at the other side of the battered old sofa that consumed most of the space in the room, he continued his apology. "I didn't show last night because I was in detention. I'm sorry."

Lily mulled this thought over in her mind a little while. It's true, James was prone to getting the odd detention or two, but it just seemed too simple to be the reason. After about a minute of silence, she decided to believe him.

"Very well, James." she said. Sitting down with her back to him, she nudged the diary a little further under the sofa with a delicate foot. "But please make sure you don't do anything stupid when- I mean, IF we ever meet up again." James' mouth spread into it's usual smug smile.

"I won't, Lils', you have my word."

He rustled her red hair slightly with his hand as he walked around the sofa to see her face. "How's right now for you?" and with that, he winked at her. Lily's blush was obvious against her pale skin, and she let her hair drop over her face in a poor attempt to hide it.

"Sure." she replied, a small smile on her dainty lips. James held out a hand, but Lily ignored it. She rose from the sofa and picked up an emerald colour scarf from the table, it matched her eyes. She looked up at James' face as she tied it around her neck, and the hazel orbs staring back at her made her feel calm and warm inside. It was Lily, this time, who held out her hand to him, and, without a second thought, he took it.

**SNAPE:**

Snape was sat in the library reading up on potions when he saw them though the doorway. James and Lily holding hands. He felt a sharp, stabbing pain to his heart as he watched them joking and smiling with each other, and he couldn't help but imagine that it was him in Potter's place. When they had disappeared around the corner, Snape realised that he had been holding his breath. He sighed and coughed a little before he realised that the book he was reading had small, wet marks on it. Tear stains. He raised a pale hand to his even paler face to brush aside his lengthy black hair and composed himself before replacing the potions book back on the shelf and following the wrongly matched couple into the corridor. As he blended subtly in to the shadows, he listened into their current conversation. He'd wished he hadn't.

"Hey, you okay Lils'?" Snape was glad he wasn't using her full name. He didn't deserve it.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Snape smiled as he saw her drop Potter's hand and begin to tug the end of her scarf.

"Lily. Seriously. What's wrong?" Snape scowled at him from the darkness.

"It's nothing, James, honestly." hearing her say his name made Snape catch his breath.

"Lily, please." Potter placed his hands on her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes.

"It's... It's Severus." Snape instinctively backed up further into the shadows. Lily walked a few steps away from her Gryffindor friend as she spoke. "I... I don't know. I feel I'm betraying him somehow. You're so mean to him, James. Why is it that you're so mean to him?" Snape's heart was racing with anticipation.

"Lils'... I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like him- I don't, but that's not the point- it's just that he doesn't deserve you. He's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Isn't that enough for you to realise what type of person he is?" Snape's hands curled defensively into fists, even though he knew he had no chance against James.

"No, it isn't. And if you believe that houses determine who we should be friends with, maybe I shouldn't be stood here with you. Yes, I don't like his friends. They're all creepy, and yes, they just happen to be in Slytherin. But Severus is different." She paused and locked eyes with James. "He's a friend." Lily was talking at a million miles per hour and her defensive tone cut straight through Potter like a knife cuts butter. Snape's fingers relaxed and he let a smile return to his face. But James' sudden, rather violent outburst of Slytherin hate had left him feeling slightly queazy.

**LILY:**

Lily stormed off, leaving a shocked James alone in the corridor. She marched into the common room and resumed her diary entry.

"Ha! As if! Me and James Houses-Are-Everything Potter? No. If he can't accept that Severus is a nice person, then I can't accept him as a friend."

Lily wiped a stray tear from her cheek and entered her dormitory. She looked around to find the room empty, and threw herself onto her bed. She just couldn't quite understand what James had against Severus. A person is more than why the sorting hat says. Just because he was in Slytherin didn't make him evil, did it? Of course not. She sat up and tried to think of a way to prove to James that not all Slytherins were bad. As she removed her scarf, a finger caught the knot of her tie and a plan formulated in her mind. She grabbed her robes from the chair next to her bed, and purposefully stormed out of the common room. She quickly made her way to the library, a spring in her step and a smirk on her face. When she arrived, she looked around for the small, mousy Slytherin girl named Amy who had an obsession for James Potter. She soon found her nestled between two piles of books, all on love potions.

"Amy!" Lily said, enthusiasm in her voice. "How are you?" Amy looked confused and cocked her head sideways.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she looked Lily up and down. "Ah, no I don't. But I know OF you. Lily, isn't it?" Lily smiled.

"Yes, that's me. So, I was just wondering-"

"You're friends with James, aren't you?" Amy said, rising to her feet. She handed the current book she was reading to Lily and walked past her, "what's he like?" Lily dropped the book and followed her.

"Cocky, arrogant, not to be trusted... The list goes on." Amy looked over her shoulder, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh I bet it does." Amy said with a wink. Lily coughed.

"Erm, yeah... So I was wondering-"

"Is he a good kisser?" Amy stopped and turned to face Lily, who stared back at the Slytherin girl, not quite believing what she'd just said.

"Erm, sorry?" Lily questioned. Amy tossed her cropped black hair slightly.

"I said, is he-"

"No, I know what you said. I just don't know why you said it."

"Because I want to know."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you've kissed him."

"No I haven't!" Lily's voice was rising with anger.

"Fine... I'll have to find out myself." Amy said, and began to walk off.

"Actually," Lily grabbed her wrist, "that's what I want to talk to you about." Amy paused and turned slowly. Her intrigued features slowly blended into an excited smile.

"Tell me more."

**JAMES:**

James was furious. Not with Lily, but with himself. He paced around the corridors at an alarming speed, cross and disappointed that he'd messed up what may have been his last chance with Lily Evans. Damn that Snape! And damn those Slytherins!

**LILY:**

She slept well that night, no worries about James and nothing but hope and anticipation for the day ahead. When she awoke, she realised it was darker than usual. Winter was quickly approaching. She dressed in to her robes at twice the normal speed and swiftly made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She stood at the entrance for a little while, floods of students flocking past her with nothing but empty stomachs on their minds. Her green eyes darted around the room, searching for Severus. She scrutinisingly scanned the Slytherin table, but to no avail. Just as she was about to give in and make her way forward, a voice behind her caused her to jump slightly.

"Hey Lils'. Not coming for breakfast?" Great, Lily thought to herself, James.

"Not hungry." Not anymore, she added in her head. She did not turn to look at him.

"Suit yourself." a streak of disappointment shone through his voice like a lighthouse in the dark, he was definitely not trying to hide his feelings from her. James blended in with the passing crowd and Lily turned on her heels to leave. However, when she did turn around, she came face to chest with the boy she'd been looking for.

"Severus!" she looked up at his face and saw him smile.

"Lily," they walked into the hall together, 'hi. You not eating?" The concern in his voice made Lily blush.

"Yes, I was just waiting for you. I thought we could eat together today." Lily reached a hand into her robe and pulled out a long, thin piece of material.

"How-" Severus saw what she held. "Lily. Where on earth did you get that? And what in the world are you doing?"

'I'll show you." and with that, Lily removed her Gryffindor tie, wrapped it around her wrist, and swapped it with the Slytherin one that she had taken from Amy. Severus laughed.

"You're mad, Lily. You know that?" Lily smiled.

"You're just as sane as I am!" she laughed too, and they both sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

**JAMES: **

What? What the hell was this? Lily Evans sitting at the SLYTHERIN table? James stared in anger and nudged Sirius.

"You seen that?" he said, not noticing that his friend was halfway through a piece of toast.

"Mwhamh-?" Sirius mumbled, looking up from his plate, "oh." he swallowed.

"Exactly. God, for the brightest witch of her age she really is stupid." James looked around at the rest of the Slytherin table. Everyone, except Snivvely, seemed to have the same reaction as himself. Lily, the only red head at the table, was sat there sticking out like sore thumb ignoring the disgusted glances that came from the table of Gryffindor-haters. She was sat there as if it was normal, yet she had a Slytherin tie around her neck! He wasn't having it. James couldn't for this. He was reaching into his robes for his wand just as Lupin sat down.

"Hey Potter!" James turned to face his friend, his hand returning to his side in the defensive clenched fist it was before.

"Lupin!" he said, faking a smile and patting the werewolf on the back, then nodding in Lily's direction. "Have you seen that?" his smile melted into a scowl.

"Who's the red- oh." Lupin stared in disbelief at Lily as she continued to laugh and bond with the long-haired enemy. "Oh this is not happening. James, tell me that's not Lily."

"Oh that's Lily, alright. The traitor. After all I've done for her!"

"James, calm down." Sirius placed a hand on James' shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"After all we've been through together!"

"James..."

"After EVERYTHING!"

"James!" by this time Sirius and Lupin were both shouting at James, who had risen to his feet in his rage. The entire Gryffindor table stopped eating and stared at him.

"Sorry." he said meekly, returning to his seat. "Sorry."

"James," Lupin began, pushing James' shoulder so he was forced to look at him, "are you okay?" James blinked.

"Well what do you think, Remus?" Lupin looked down, embarrassed. "Of course I'm not! She's completely mental!"

"Mate.." Sirius began. James turned to look at him. "I know this is bad, but believe me when I say that it'll be fine tomorrow. She won't last a day without a Professor noticing that she's just casually changed ties." James knew this was true, and he reluctantly nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah, you're right." sighed James.

But he couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**SNAPE: **

Snape didn't stop smiling throughout breakfast. Lily was an absolute genius! An insane genius, granted, but still, genius! Snape carried Lily's books as they walked back to the Slytherin common room together.

"It's awfully cold down here, Sev." Lily said, pulling her robes closer around her in an attempt to get warm.

"I know," Snape replied, "but it's warmer inside."

"I hope so!" Lily laughed, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this, Sev. I must be completely mental!"

"Yeah, you are Lily, but that's why I love you." Snape stopped dead and silently cursed himself for what he had said. Lily carried on walking.

"Aw, love you too, Sev!" she joked, smiling back at the now very nervous Slytherin. He smiled back and caught up with her.

"So how're you going to explain the tie thing to the Professors, Lily?" this one thing had been bugging Snape since her revelation this morning.

"Oh, that's sorted. I spoke with Dumbledore last night. Amy, the small girl with the strange obsession for James, said she'd transfer houses. I expressed my feelings to Dumbledore and after much consideration and a drop or two of fire-whiskey he allowed it. I think he muttered something along the lines of 'highly irregular' and 'I don't know why we have the sorting hat anyway'.

Odd man, that Dumbledore. Seems to have a lot of secrets. Probably a lot of friends in strange places." Lily stopped talking when they reached the dungeons. She looked around in awe at the dark place, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Well," Snape said proudly, "this is it." and the two entered without another word.

**LILY:**

Lily squealed with excitement as she rushed around the Slytherin common room.

"Oh! This is amazing!" she exclaimed running up and hugging Severus, "I'm so glad I did this, James!" as soon as she'd said it she realised her mistake. Her face lost all colour as she cursed herself. Severus stood there, trying to laugh it off for Lily's sake, even though he felt like he'd just been hit square in the chest with a stunning spell.

"Don't worry about it, Lily," he said, patting her shoulder, "it's fine." Lily looked up into his dark eyes, and looked away quickly as she saw the pain in them.

"I'm sorry, Sev'. I'm just, y'know, used to being in the common room with him. I don't even know why I said James, I've never ever hugged him before anyway and I really don't want to either because he's awful and-"

"LILY!" Severus had grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly, "please, calm down! I'm okay, honest. I can live with you being friends with him." Lily hugged him again.

"Thanks, Sev. It means a lot." she smiled at him and then took his hand. "Come on then, are you going to show me around?"

**JAMES: **

James returned to the Gryffindor common room alone and confused. He stood outside, ignoring the irritating singing of The Fat Lady, and tried to formulate a plan that would help him get Lily back. His mind wandered off to the time he shouted at her in the corridor and a stray tear rolled soundlessly down his cheek. He wiped it away and heard a sobbing noise. Except it wasn't him. He looked around to see the small, mousy Slytherin girl named Amy crying behind him. Except, wait, was that a Gryffindor tie? James patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Hey. Are you okay, Amy?" the girl sniffed and looked up at James. A nervous smile spread across her face.

"You're James." she said, "James Potter." James laughed at the obviousness of her last statement.

"Heh, that's me! The one and only!" he pulled a silly grin that caused Amy to giggle. "I see you're supporting the good old red and gold stripes!" she looked down and smiled.

"Yeah. I swapped with Lily and.."

"WAIT. You did what?" James was furious. "You're telling me that you swapped ties with Lily? It was you?" Amy didn't know how to reply. She just nodded nervously and looked at the ground.

"Well... Well... Why?" James was furious. He paced back and forth and stopped in front of Amy. "You took Lily away from me." his eyes were harsh and cold, and Amy was scared of the boy she loved so much.

"N-no!" she pleaded, "James, please, it's not like that!" she grabbed his robes; shook him slightly. "James!" but he was having none of it. He rudely shrugged her off and then stared at her. His eyes quickly took in the desperate pleading look on the girls face. That's when e remembered the rumours about Amy's little crush. James smiled to himself as he noted that she was somewhat beautiful in a tragic way and then the penny dropped. He had a plan. He grabbed her by the tie and pulled her close to him.

"J-James?" Amy didn't understand what was happening. The pair were standing nose-to-nose, Amy being forced on the her toes.

"Shh, Amy." James said in a calming voice. He released her tie and placed one hand on the small of her back. Amy blushed. "I'm sorry about me shouting." and with that, he used his free hand to move her hair off her face. She was more than somewhat beautiful, James realised, so this wouldn't be as difficult as he thought. James smiled his coy smile and then kissed her. Amy's soft lips met his and she melted into his embrace.

**LILY:**

Her first day as a Slytherin passed by in a green and silver blur. A few confused professors, a different timetable and a brand-new dormitory later, Lily had decided she had settled into life in the dungeons. After dinner that night, she left Severus alone in the common room and she rushed to the library to get in some last-minute studying before tomorrow's Charm assessment. She sat there for a while, silence surrounding her as the library slowly emptied, but when the last student had picked up their quill and left, James and Amy sauntered into the library hand-in-hand. Lily felt a strange, unnameable pain in her chest as he smiled at her and she realised she missed him. It had only been a day, but James had been her friend even if he was a cocky little so-and-so.

"Lily," he said, pulling Amy closer to him, "you know Amy, I assume?" the Slytherin girl giggled and held his arm tightly with her free hand. Lily nodded her greeting at them both, the feeling of missing James almost completely gone.

"Yeah, I know her." her voice was a little hostile and she looked back down to her books. "Now if you'd excused me, I have studying to attend to."

"Wohohoah!" James planted a mock look of shock on his face as he took the seat opposite her, releasing Amy's hand. "No need to be like that, Lil's! After all," Lily met his cold eyes with a sorry glance, "you left me." Her eyes quickly fell back onto her back as she pretended to ignore him.

"Urgh, come _on _James!" pleaded an irritated and bored Amy, "I have to ra-paint my nails tonight and I can't do that if we're stuck in this stuffy old library any longer!" Rolling his eyes and dropping a small piece of parchment on Lily's desk, he rose.

"Fine, let's go," he took Amy's hand in his own, "read the nore, Lil's." and with that, he turned and left Lily alone. She looked at the parchment for a while, reluctant to pick it up. She took in James' untidy handwriting as she read her name on the front of the letter and realised she actually missed correcting his essays. With a sigh, she picked up the letter and slowly unfolded it, only to be greeted by a short note:

'I'm sorry. x'

Lily smiled a sad smile to herself before stuffing the letter in her robes and gathering her books up. Before rising to leave, Lily thought longingly about the Gryffindor common room and the roaring fireplace that was there and felt a little bit home-sick as she made her way back to the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

JAMES:

James arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, shortly followed by Amy who was in the middle of a rant about a Witch Weekly article.

"- so if you think about it, she didn't need to dye her hippogriff's feathers at all!" she laughed, playfully slapping James on the shoulder. He pretended to laugh along.

"Haha, yeah! Stupid when you think about it..." he muttered, climbing through the portrait hole. He walked across to the fireplace and collapsed into an armchair, sighing. Amy, being the loyal 'girlfriend' she was, followed and fell daintily into the opposite chair. James undid his tie and toed of his shoes. He sat there with his eyes closed, enjoying the silence of the common room. "God, today's been hectic. I'm awful at herbology, I can't help it, there was no need for that weeks worth of detention! All I did was knock over that pot of soil! I didn't know there was a mandrake in it! And I have two essays into tomorrow," he sighed then smiled mischievously to himself, "want to do them for me, Lils?" Amy coughed. James opened his eyes and sat up, oblivious to his mistake. "What?" he questioned.

"'Lils'?" she repeated, a mock look of hurt on her face. She stood, one hand on her hip and the other on her heart. "'Lils', James? As in Lily? Evans? Seems like someone's not over there little red-head girlfriend." she stormed off, leaving James to the deadly silence that he had enjoyed just two minutes ago. He looked down at his discarded shoes, thinking about what Amy had just said.

"Maybe I'm not..." he said to himself.

SNAPE:

It had been a week since Lily's transfer and everything was perfect for Snape. The only problem they'd had was when Lily managed to lock herself out of the Slytherin common room, but that was a small price to pay for such a wonderful prize. He was even beginning to get more confident thanks to Lily being permanently by his side. This, however, made Potter very angry indeed. He was fuming. In the last Gryffindor-Slytherin potions lesson they'd had, Snape had found copious amounts of a mysterious brown liquid poured in his caldron, which would have no doubt exploded if it wasn't for Lily coming to the rescue. Snape sat a while on his bed that morning thinking of the red-haired girl. Those piercing green eyes, her perfect skin, and that one adorable freckle just below her left eye... He smiled to himself as he slid on his shoes and walked down to the common room, where his brief peace was shattered.

"James, what are you even doing here? How did you even get in here?" Lily was stood at one end of the room, with Potter at the other, shouting at him more irritatedly that Snape had ever seen.

"I thought the latter would have been obvious, Lils',"she shuddered at his use of her nickname and shot him an accusative look.

"Ah," she said, understanding, "it was Amy, wasn't it?" James laughed slightly at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"Who? That little mouse? No, of course not." Lily blinked at him, confused. Suddenly Snape felt uncomfortable, as if he shouldn't be there. This argument was between them. He was about to sneak back to his dorm, out of sight, when James drew attention to him. "If your looking for somewhere to point the finger for me being here, Lils', look behind you." She didn't move, but Snape knew that she'd figured it out. The silence in the room seemed almost unnatural after all the shouting, so Snape broke it.

"Erm, hi..." he stepped forward so that he was almost between them, feeling very awkward indeed.

LILY:

"I don't understand." Lily said, looking back and forth from James and Severus. Only now was she noticing their differences, but realising how similar their intentions were. She looked at Severus again. "Sev, I... I thought you hated him? Why would you tell him how to get in here?" the Slytherin boy seemed to lose all the confidence he'd gained over the past week now Lily was questioning him.

"I... Well, it's just that..." James, who still had all his confidence, began to get arrogant again.

"Yeah, come on Potions boy! Why did you let me in here? I never did think to ask."

"That's your problem, Potter, you never think." the words came out of Severus' mouth before he could stop them. James' faces turned a satisfying shade of red, but Lily wasn't here to continue arguing. She wanted answers.

"Okay, enough. James, stop taunting Sev. Sev, explain." Severus reluctantly nodded and Lily took a seat, preparing herself for an explanation.

"Look," he began, taking the seat across from Lily. James remained standing, almost too reluctant to touch anything Slytherin. "I was in the library the other day, and I found Amy crying to herself something terrible so I asked her what was wrong. The answer, which I didn't expect to hear, was-" the words caught in his throat as if he was going to burst into tears. James started to make a joke, but Lily had thrown a book at him before he had the chance to finish. "I asked her what was wrong and she sort of screamed at me, really. It was quite frightening. She looked me in the eye and just said 'Oh, don't you know? James still has a thing for his little brainiac girlfriend'...". James' face flushed red again, more from

embarrassment now than annoyance. Lily stared at her feet. This was a lot to take in. She had known that James had liked her, and she sort of liked him, but with the words coming out of Severus' mouth it just felt slightly wrong. She didn't know what to do, but Severus hadn't finished yet. "Anyway," he continued, uncomfortably playing with the end of his tie, "Amy explained to me how James had accidentally called her Lily and, well, you've accidentally called me James a few times and it made me realise that, well, maybe I'm being mean by coming between you. So I thought I'd let-" he swallowed, knowing he was going to regret this, "I thought I'd let James come and talk to you."

"I-"

"Lily-" James and Lily both began simultaneously, causing them to laugh nervously a little. Some of the tension between the two vanished. Severus took this as his cue to leave and stood up, but Lily caught the hem of his robe as he walked past. She pulled him down close so that she could whisper in his ear and said one sentence, one sentence containing one word that would stay with him forever:

_No matter what happens with me and James, Sev, I'll still love you. Always have, always will._

Severus rose, squeezed Lily's shoulder thankfully and almost jogged to his dorm to prevent the embarrassment in crying in front of anyone.

JAMES:

James was glad that Snivvely had left the room, he felt he could talk more easily now. Even drop his much-loved cocksure attitude. He contemplated sitting the chair across from Lily, but finally chose to simply lounge on the arm of it, maintaining a cool exterior whilst his stomach was flipping at a million miles per hour.

"So..." James began, looking at his feet rather than Lily.

"Yeah, so..." Lily didn't continue but James hoped to God that she would start talking first, but a minute passed and no-one had said anything yet. Suddenly James felt a blunt blow on his shoulder and he looked up. Lily was sat there wearing a similar cocky smile to the one James favoured so much and he knew she'd thrown another book at him. She had to stop doing that.

"What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his arm, faking injury.

"For being an arrogant prat who messes everything up but somehow still has the capability to make me love you." James blinked at her, doubting whether Lily had actually said that or not.

"You- you love me?"

LILY:

Lily hadn't meant to have said it, it just sort of came out. However, once she'd said it, she knew in her heart it was true. She loved Severus, of course she did, but somehow it was different with James. With Severus she sometimes felt like an older sister, guiding him, always taking control. But with James... It was just different.

"You- you love me?" James asked, looking more nervous that Lily had ever seen him. She scanned his face for any sign that he was simply winding her up, but her eyes simply met his and she nodded.

"Of course I do," she replied, smiling, "why did you think I was so annoyed when you stood me up at the Three Broomsticks?" James laughed a little and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said, and the sincerity in his voice was overwhelming. He walked to her chair, pulled her up and hugged her tight. Lily pulled away.

"Hang on a second..." she removed her tie, ran to the table and scribbled a note on a piece of parchment. After attaching the parchment to the tie and tying that around the boys dormitory door, she returned to James' arms.

"Better?" he asked, running a hand threw her hair. She sunk even further into the hug.

"Perfect."

"And anyway, " James began, pulling away slightly so he could see Lily's face, "maybe we could still all be friends." Lily's shocked face caused James to laugh. Moving a strand of red hair out of her eyes, he continued. "After all, it's just the difference between green and red, silver and gold..."

SNAPE

About an hour later, when Snape was sure the common room was empty, he left the dorm. He turned around to close the door behind him and found a tie wrapped around the handle.

Lily.

He took the tie, and saw a small piece of Parchment flutter to the ground. He picked it up and laughed to himself, pure happiness pulsing through him as he read the single word.

_Always x_

- FIN -


End file.
